world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
10714nullarsami
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:47 -- 08:47 AG: look I know I should wait until beau gets online 08:47 AG: but frankly she really pissed me right the fuck off 08:47 AA: Huh? What's wrong? 08:48 AG: I told her something in passing and apparently she thought it was appropriate to pass it on to someone who 'used' to be flushed for me,! 08:48 AG: Like how in the world is that even VAGUELY appropriate, do you humans not have boundaries or something, 08:49 AA: We do....but maybe she thought she was helping somehow. I mean I don't know what she said, but she does like to get involved when she thinks she can look out for people. 08:49 AA: What happened? 08:50 AG: -_- no she opened her big mouth and blabbed because she thought it was funny or that she could just gossip about me and it wouldn't get back to me 08:50 AA: I'm sure she wouldn't do that, Null! Beau's a sweetheart. 08:50 AG: but she told JOSSIK of all people, like, are you freaking kidding me, he's obviously sour grapes about me not going for his flushed quadrant, and now he's always bothering me trying to be just the WORST armchair psychologist, it's fucking ridiculous 08:51 AG: look it may not seem like a big deal but I told her some of my PERSONAL proclivities with regard to writing and I just can't understand why she thinks it's okay to spread my business around like that! 08:52 AA: I'm sorry if you feel betrayed Null. :( But I'm sure Beau wouldn't do it if she knew how important it was to you that it stay a secret, unless she thought she was helping. 08:52 AG: or, okay, yeah, sure, tell my FRIENDS if you think it's relevant/funny or w/e but JOSSIK, like are you for fucking serious, the dude who switches quadrants every two seconds, the most inconsistent asshole in the world, 08:52 AG: hmmph 08:53 AG: well I'll have to give her a piece of my mind later but it's just. ugh! what's the point in gossiping about shit like that. it's not even freaking relevant to the game, geeze 08:53 AG: well I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be swearing at you anyway but I was upset /: how are things going other than that 08:53 AA: I don't know. But I'll tell her to message you about it so she can explain herself. 08:53 AA: Oh, I'm doing okay. I just had a talk with Tlaloc about his whole thing with Beau. 08:54 AA: I think I actually got through to him! 08:54 AG: haha hopefully, but I doubt it 08:57 AA: Anything else new in your life? Did you ever manage to take a bath and get those squid guts off of you? 09:00 AG: oh, nah, I haven't even looked yet. we're pretty busy trying to figure out these computer systems 09:00 AG: how about you guys, any progress in your time player's quest, 09:01 AG: you know, it just occurred to me there's a whole like half of your team I've never even spoken to 09:01 AA: No, we haven't caught up to the imps that have the cog yet. 09:01 AA: Yeah, actually, I haven't talked to most of the trolls, either! I spoke to Maenam once, but there are still a ton of trolls I've never met. 09:02 AG: hmm. I can't think of any you'd particularly like, to be honest. 09:02 AA: Balish said he thought I should talk to Glissa too, because he thinks we would be good friends, but she's not online all that much. :( 09:02 AG: maybe kikate, he's all like, super preachy and nice 09:02 AA: Is he? I know Kate likes him, but I haven't talked to him I don't think. 09:03 AG: I mean 09:03 AG: in my opinion he's a real douchebag 09:03 AG: for how he handled that whole seriad situation 09:03 AA: I don't think I know Seriad. 09:03 AG: but then again seriad's a major cunt for putting my name up for eyeball removal when she hadn't even met me yet 09:04 AA: Wait, what? I never heard about this! 09:04 AG: (yet another example of the AWFUL SHIT that happens whenever people gossip!) 09:04 AG: yeah I think either jossik or kikate (we used to be friends pre game) told seriad about me 09:04 AG: and when seriad was entering uh.... kikate, or jossik, idk I get them confused unless they're face to face sometimes 09:04 AA: Yeah....I guess if that happened it's understandable why other people talking about you would be extra sucky from your perspective. 09:04 AG: anyway one of them couldn't finish her entry so jack had to 09:05 AG: then jack smashed her hand and told her she had to pick someone for the next punishment 09:05 AG: I guess since she never met me before it was easy to give my name 09:05 AA: Yeah, that sounds like Jack. :( 09:06 AA: That sucks, Null. But I'll bet it wasn't an easy situation for her either. It can be really scary when Jack's there trying to make you betray your friends....or in her case, I guess just allies since she didn't know you. 09:06 AG: yeah I mean I'm not like SUPER upset about it or anything, but I still think she's a cowardly bitch 09:06 AG: she STILL doesn't deserve what kikate did to her, though 09:06 AA: I'm just glad he let me choose myself. I don't know what I would've done if he made me choose one of my friends. 09:07 AG: maybe an ass whooping, yeah, but not that kind of bullshit 09:07 AG: oh, no, she chose herself once. that's why he smashed her hand 09:07 AG: she couldn't do it a second time, though 09:07 AG: apparently 09:07 AA: Oh. :( 09:08 AA: What did Kikate do to her? 09:08 AA: Did Jack make HIM choose someone, too? 09:08 AG: nah 09:08 AG: kikate and her were dating 09:08 AG: and then he went off and cheated on her with kate 09:08 AG: then broke up with her 09:08 AA: What? 09:09 AG: anyone with any kinda sense of decency thinks he's scum now tbh 09:09 AA: But that's so cruel! 09:09 AG: cheating is a REALLY AWFUL THING in our culture. 09:09 AA: Yeah, ours too. 09:09 AG: I mean ffs you have four freaking quadrants, how hard is it to break it off with one person before you add a new one 09:10 AG: yeah, for real. I've been growing more and more resentful of her, but then, like 09:10 AG: idk she kinda already had something pretty awful happen to her anyway 09:10 AG: I don't want to say it's karma but.... *shrugs* 09:11 AA: Have you told her how you feel yet? 09:11 AG: that's the thing, too, I heard Kate knew! that's pretty shitty, too 09:11 AG: have I told her I resent her for naming me to get my eyes ripped out of my skull, 09:11 AG: I mean frankly I think that's pretty much just assumed 09:11 AA: Well yeah, but I mean maybe she would try to make it right. I don't know if she really COULD make it right, but maybe she would try. 09:12 AA: I'll bet she feels just awful about it. 09:12 AG: yeah, I don't know. I doubt she's particularly skilled in bionics 09:12 AA: You mean like....robots? 09:12 AG: yeah 09:12 AA: I love robots! 09:13 AG: well where we're some certain weird kids used to make robots and shit 09:13 AG: I assume they could make replacement parts for people, too. I mean, usually, once you lose a limb you're just culled though 09:13 AG: if you're dumb enough to lose a fight, you should be removed from the gene pool, basically, is how they saw it 09:14 AA: That's so sad....but the robot parts sound cool! 09:14 AA: I've made little robots before, but nothing fancy like that. Just like....little guys that walk around if you wind them up, that sort of thing. 09:14 AG: yeah! I never really got into all of that, to be honest. the most I dealt with machinery was making greenhouses and grow lights and traps for my garden 09:15 AA: That sounds cool too, though! I'll bet it's really relaxing and rewarding to nurture a plant all the way to harvest. 09:16 AG: ehehehe, yeah, I loved it 09:16 AG: I hate to complain about just, like, everything but 09:16 AG: gardening isn't the same now that we're in game /: 09:17 AG: I have a machine now that I can just combine a seed with some fertilizer and bam I have a fully grown plant, it's kinda bogus to be honest 09:17 AG: I mean it is cool for crossbreeding plants you normally couldn't, but... still. 09:17 AA: Well just because you CAN do it easier doesn't mean you have to! 09:17 AG: that's true, I suppose. 09:17 AA: Like we have a lot of machines on my world that make a lot of stuff in mass quantities so everyone can have, like, a chair or something. 09:18 AA: But there are a lot of people who still make chairs the old fashioned way so they can make unique, hand-crafted stuff. Then it has more sentimental value, and it's even worth more money if you sell it in the right place. 09:18 AA: Because people care about that sort of thing. 09:20 AG: hmmm... that sounds awesome, actually. we have drones to do all of that sort of stuff here, but I like working with my own hands to be honest 09:21 AG: it'll be nice once we get to our worlds 09:21 AA: Yeah! So I think you should still keep a garden even though you do have that Alchemiter. Just because it's special to you! 09:21 AG: all this alchemization stuff will be long gone 09:21 AG: well, I assume, I mean 09:21 AG: someone had to make our universe, right, and they didn't bring alchemiters with them obviously 09:21 AA: What, you mean the worlds we'll create? Or the worlds we first arrived at when we got here? 09:22 AG: the one we'll make 09:22 AG: well, hopefully 09:22 AA: Oh. 09:22 AA: Yeah, I don't know. 09:22 AA: I hope I get a chance to play with the alchemiter more before we lose it, if we do. That curse has made me sort of scared to get too deep into it. 09:22 AG: the curse, what was that again, I think you mentioned it once, but 09:23 AA: Oh, it was something Libby called a chucklevoodoo. But it looked like a really tacky sweater when I got it. 09:24 AA: I sent it to Balish because he's apparently the most knowledgeable about chucklevoodoos. 09:24 AG: oh yeaaaah I remember now. did you talk to balish about it yet, 09:24 AG: then again I think he's been busy being an insane brat 09:24 AA: Yeah. He said he's going to look at it for me. 09:24 AA: Aw, he's not so bad. 09:24 AG: he goes nuts pretty much any time there's an altercation, now, basically 09:25 AA: Wait, you mean like that thing that happened at Troll Christmas? 09:25 AG: yeah 09:25 AG: from what I heard, at least, something very similar happened while we were fighting the giant squid 09:25 AA: He didn't tell me about that....I thought he said he had it under control. 09:25 AG: all this, FUCKING THIS and that, FUCKING THAT and other general craziness 09:25 AA: Now I'm really worried about him! 09:25 AG: that boy needs a moirail like WOAH. 09:25 AA: Yeah, he does. 09:26 AG: ... he wanted me to be his moirail /: did I ever tell you that 09:26 AA: I think you mentioned it, yeah. 09:26 AG: bluh 09:26 AG: idk. I thought a quadrant was meant to be 09:27 AA: It's too bad that never worked out. I know he cares about you, and I think you still care about him even though you seem to be over your crush on him. 09:27 AG: he was like, my knight in shining armor, he saved me from culling when we were kids 09:27 AG: I don't think I'd be happy listening to him whine about his other quadrants, though. and to be honest I don't think he's actually pale enough for me to open up about anything, especially anything libby or himself related 09:27 AG: and other than that what really is there to talk about 09:28 AA: I think Balish is one of those people who's scared to open up to anyone. 09:28 AA: But I'll bet he would if he really came to be close to you as a friend. 09:28 AA: Still, if you wouldn't be happy with it, it wouldn't work. So don't tear yourself up over it. 09:29 AA: Friendship can't be a one way street. 09:29 AA: Do you think any of the other trolls would be good moirails for him? Maybe we could set him up on a....I don't know, a paledate or something. Do you guys have those? 09:31 AG: well people sometimes play matchmakers with people in their quadrants already 09:31 AG: usually around drone season or if they're acting up 09:31 AA: Well it sounds like he's acting up now! 09:31 AG: I don't know how appropriate it would be for me to do it, especially considering we hardly even talk 09:32 AG: he's not in my quadrants, though, or yours. really, libby should be going out of her way to set him up if she cares about him as much as she says she does 09:32 AG: she's trying to handle four quadrants at once and she's simply not equipped. no one is, really. 09:32 AA: Hmmm. Maybe that's an idea. Maybe I could talk to Libby about it. 09:33 AG: I doubt you'll find a match for him in our trolls, though. there's no one he respects. 09:33 AA: Aw. 09:33 AG: everyone is either too... morally bankrupt, too weak, or too whiny. or worse, all three. 09:33 AA: What about Maenam? She seems nice. 09:34 AG: I mean, maybe, but maenam's... oblivious to quadrants, from what I can tell. and, frankly, I don't think she's intelligent enough to reign in balish, sad as it makes me to speak ill of our heiress 09:35 AA: Oh. 09:36 AA: Well....I guess I can still talk to Libby about it. Maybe she'll have some ideas. 09:36 AA: I don't really know enough trolls to really have a good idea of what everyone's like, though. 09:37 AG: hmm. well, I'd reccommend you look at your own party 09:38 AG: I don't know then but surely there has to be at least ONE strong, logical person among the group 09:38 AG: and fast. and willful. 09:38 AG: strong, logical, fast, and willful. all of those things. 09:38 AG: okay so yeah maybe that's asking a bit much. 09:39 AA: Well yeah, lots! But I think they would have trouble with committing to only be one person's moirail, like I would. 09:39 AA: I mean I'd be totally fine with being EVERYONE's moirail, personally, but I think you guys would probably find that insulting or hurtful. 09:40 AG: yes, definitely 09:40 AG: what about human kate, she's coming soon to our group anyway, isn't she, 09:40 AG: and she's already in one quadrant with a troll. does she possess any of those qualities, 09:40 AA: Yeah, she is. And yeah, she's all those things. 09:41 AA: I don't know whether or not she knows Balish, though. 09:41 AA: It wouldn't hurt to get them talking, at least! 09:41 AG: well, run it by libby first so I'm not meddling where I shouldn't 09:41 AG: tell her I said hello, too, I suppose, and 'what am I supposed to do with this book' 09:42 AA: Oh, okay. I'll ask. 09:42 AA: So you really think Katie knew about Kikate cheating on Seriad? 09:43 AG: I mean, I've never spoken to her, but that's what the rumour mill's spitting out 09:43 AA: Hmm. I'll talk to her about it. And made sure she's apologized to Seriad if she did. 09:43 AG: well I doubt words are really going to be useful in this case, but okay 09:43 AA: Well no, maybe not, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't say you're sorry anyway. 09:44 AG: if she wants to try out a black relationship, though, I think seriad would be an amazing bet 09:44 AG: whatwith their history 09:44 AG: oh, but 09:44 AG: hmm, idk. I seem to remember someone mentioning seriad being black for someone. maybe I'm imagining things 09:44 AG: ((or maybe her player forgot null never heard about that xD)) 09:44 AG: ((well... actually I think tlaloc did tell her, but w/e)) 09:45 AA: I guess I'll tell her. But I doubt it would work. This whole black quadrant is totally outside how humans think about things. 09:46 AG: hahaha now you're making me want to court a human black just to prove you wrong 09:46 AA: =P 09:46 AG: maybe it's like, species-ist of me but I feel like they're pretty normal, ingrained beliefs if you were just more aware or them! 09:46 AG: of, even 09:47 AA: Well I think humans would feel like they were cheating on someone, if they were kissing someone else. Even if it's because of "hate-love" instead of "love-love." 09:47 AG: hmm... weird 09:47 AA: I can't even begin to imagine how bad Katie would feel if Kikate ends up in a black relationship... 09:48 AG: well hopefully she would be a better person than libby and realize that she shouldn't suppress his nature just because he's an alien and it doesn't perfectly match her wishes /: 09:48 AG: but obviously she doesn't care as much about 'cheating' as most considering he let kikate run around with her before breaking up with seriad 09:49 AA: Maybe. Some people don't. I don't know. 09:50 AA: Oh! It looks like Beau just came online. You want me to tell her to message you? 09:50 AG: oh! yeah, sure. I should be a little more calm now anyway 09:51 AG: I think I'm mostly upset that she told JOSSIK than I am that she said anything 09:51 AG: well, uh, we'll... talk soon, yeah, ): 09:51 AA: Yeah, it's been good talking to you. 09:51 AG: you... you too ): -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:51 --